1. Field
A dynamic reconfiguration supporting method that supports process execution of a dynamic reconfiguration circuit constituted by a cluster including a processing element (Processing Element) (to be referred to as a “PE” hereinafter), a dynamic reconfiguration supporting apparatus, and a dynamic reconfiguration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dynamic reconfiguration system has been provided in the past. A dynamic reconfiguration system can cause a single circuit to execute a plurality of processes having different processing contents by using a dynamic reconfiguration circuit. A dynamic reconfiguration circuit can dynamically change processing contents. The dynamic reconfiguration circuit using the dynamic reconfiguration system includes PEs of a plurality of types. Each of the types of PEs has functions for performing various arithmetic operations, data storage, and a count process and a network circuit that connects the PEs of the types.
International Publication Patent No. WO2002/095946 describes a dynamic reconfiguration circuit that is reconfigured as a circuit. The dynamic reconfiguration circuit fulfills the functions of the PEs and processing content/performance/power consumption set by a user by changing connections between the PEs in execution of a process.